Danganronpa: The Cruise 'n' Kill Excursion
by Crimson Paws
Summary: Sixteen Ultimate students embark on the cruise ship, Hope's Odyssey, as part of their academic excursion. However, as the anchor of despair drags them deep into sorrow, will they resurface and conquer the Ultimate Despair once and for all? Or will it corrupt them into killers? Prepare to witness just how diabolic despair can become. (SYOC OPEN)
1. Prologue I

Disclaimer: The Danganronpa franchise does not belong to me and is owned by Spike Chunsoft.

A/N: Hey guys! I am known in the Dangonronpa Fanfiction world for my in-progress stories of the Danganronpa franchise. Due to work and study commitments I unfortunately had to abandon them both. However, I am very excited with this one that has had lengthy preparation. I can confidently promise you, that my plot will be amazing and I am looking forward to shocking you all with my ideas. Due to you obviously shaping the direction of the stories a large part is still unplanned. But your characters will be brought to life in my story and I will try my absolute best to bring them to life.

Please read my past reviews to reassure you that I will do your characters justice.

This will be written in a similar format to the games to re-create the gameplay feel to Danganronpa.

* * *

"Upuhuhu… Welcome you fanfic thirsty delinquents. This is your headmaster… well now in fact your Captain, upuhuhu. I'm absolutely, excitedly, enthusiastically thrilled to introduce you all to my fourth instalment of the killing game. This isn't version number… whatever… as part of a reality show or a virtual world of meaningless avatars. This is REAL despair! Cut yourself a slice of cherry pie, buckle up and brace yourselves for another EPIC school semester of gruelling killing! Upuhuhu!"

* * *

 **THE KILLING GAME IS… NOT… OR WILL NEVER BE… OVER!**

* * *

Hi everyone. My name is Tentai Uuchu, internationally known as the **Ultimate Neurosurgeon**.

* * *

Tentai Uuchu | 5"5 , 53kg

The Ultimate Neurosurgeon

 _Silvery-grey hair swept to one side that nearly reached her elbows. Her hair texture wavy and was coloured with violet streaks. Her eyes were pink, like diluted lavender. She was dressed in school attire; an oversized purple cardigan that covered a loose white untucked shirt and her black pleated skirt was scattered with small white stars. She wore dark grey suede Chelsea boots._

* * *

You may ask why I would devote myself to a career in which I'm required to make life and death decisions?

Well…

It's life

In a world in which the population is continuously decreasing my talent is paramount for human survival. There is no time to let your conscience get polluted with dread-fuelled emotions of guilt or anxiety. Neither is it healthy to give yourself dilemmas like; "what if I lose the grip of my endoscope and cut the wrong part of the brain?" Or; "what if I accidently damage a nerve when attempting to remove a brain tumour?"

That is not to say I'm not organised and don't take risks into consideration. I became a lot more apprehensive of my work when I was recruited by the **C16 Programme**. There proposition was understandable yet raised countless of ethical issues. I initially wondered how my talent could benefit them but then they told me about $G8B*T… JV9&yyT… huh… what's go-

ugh…

what's happening…

…

…

That was when everything went black and my life as I knew it became a distant memory.

* * *

PROLOGUE:

All Hands-on Deck Aboard Despair Odyssey

Surviving Students: 16

* * *

I was lost in darkness. Figments of distant memories were slowly piecing together like a jigsaw puzzle, yet none of it made any sense. The closer I was awaking to my current situation the quicker those flashback images began to fade away, but one fixated in my mind.

Stars.

A starry sky where the stars would shine like diamonds. They seemed so close I could almost brush my fingertip against them.

I opened my eyes and world was in smudges through my blurry perspective. Shades of blue began to sharpen and I began to distinguish the vague contrast of blues; one shade the sky and the other shade the sea. The waves followed rhythmic pattern that churned my stomach and more pain followed in my back as it was sore against a hard-wooden surface. Splinters of wood grazed my back as I pushed myself up in order to survey the world from a better angle.

The world was unfamiliar. The sun was bright, yet I could barely feel a warm stroke from the sun. Squawks could be irritably heard, yet their silhouette bodies failed to appear underneath the sun. It also came to my attention that I was uncomfortably wet, my clothing was heavy from the weight of the water and the coldness crept on my body as a wind gushed past. I looked down to see drops of water dripping to the floor from my pleated school skirt. I trailed my eyes closer to my hand and took glimpse of a ring on my finger that irritatingly sparkled in the sun. It was then the frozen-in-time flashback resurfaced my memory of starry night skies. However, this evoked loneliness and my heart felt half empty for a second.

 _I'm alone._

"I can't allow myself to be lost in a train of through. My neurosurgical experience has taught to focus on the problem at-task!"

 _Get a grip._

 _I better take a look around…_

* * *

 _DECK 2_

 _SUN DECK FRONT_

* * *

 **Swimming Pool** ; several sun loungers surrounded the rectangular pool. Silver railing step ladders were accessible to get into the pool. _No thanks, I don't fancy sharing the water with somebody else's bacteria._

 **Life safety equipment** ; a life ring, life jackets and insert name was all there for safety measures. However, one dinghy was missing. _Is this due to the lack of provision or has one recently been used?_

 **Intercom;** a handy communication device. I suppose it's useful to disseminate news across to different areas.

 **Monitor** ; must be waterproof to be out here. I suppose it is used for announcements. Yet there is something eerie about it. The box like shape and the rusty mustard yellow, it didn't complement the rest of the ship.

 **Surveillance camera** ; expected in this day and age. _Why do I feel creepily watched?_

 **Backpack** ; my backpack! Which was also dripping wet. I picked it up to find it unusually heavy, and whatever was inside was rectangular and stretched the fabric causing the zips to be jammed. _Damn._

 _Well that's pretty much sums up this part of the ship._

The fogginess in my head soon cleared. The sea, the irritable squawking, the salt in the air…I was aboard a cruise ship. _But why?_ It wasn't just any ship either.

This cruise ship was **Hope's Odyssey.**

A medium-sized vessel that commuted Ultimate talented students across the globe to different countries and cultures. It was an **academic excursion** which aimed to enhance our skillset by learning from different cultures. A selection of us were recruited by the **Ultimate Initiative** with a motive to share us with the wider world and become tutors of our own talent.

As I began to walk, the floating feeling I had seemed strangely familiar. It was almost as if I was learning how to walk again. My fingertips rattled, my eyes were dazed and my heart still felt like I should be sharing this moment…

…

I clenched my fists.

"Snap out of it and focus on the task at-hand," I repeatedly scolded myself.

Someone had rescued. I was sure. _But_ _why was I in the sea!? And why would they leave me here? Maybe they went to fetch first aid supplies. But why didn't they call through to the intercom so somebody else can monitor the situation? I'm not the only person on the ship… right?_

Also, the missing dinghy…

Then there was further evidence to support my theory. A trail of faint damp footsteps led to a glass capsule-shaped elevator. I snatched my backpack of the floor forgetting the weight and went to inspect the elevator.

At the side of the elevator was a craved diagram of the ship's layout in a steel plate. It appeared that above was the atrium that led to passenger cabins and further areas extended from there.. The ship had a total of 6 decks, but right now it was important to find my allocated cabin; maybe that's where the footsteps lead to. This was deck 2. I therefore only had to go up one level to reach the passenger cabins. As I stepped in the elevator, I could only dread what further mystery I was about to be submerged into…

 _*ping*_

* * *

DECK 3

ATIRUM

* * *

The curved glass door opened and I stepped into a room that screeched sophistication and elegance but was drenched in a dark blue ambience. I could almost compare it to an aquarium. Chandeliers appeared to weightlessly hang from the ceiling, their bulbs glowing dimly. The floor was marble, and as I hesitantly walked the sound of my footsteps resembled the tapping of chalk on a blackboard. My footsteps echoed which felt chilling, nevertheless, I did feel sort of glamorous standing alone in a room with such wonderful artistry. That was until I saw **graffiti** sprayed across various, yet random, parts of room.

The graffiti was a mixture of neon colours illustrating and outline of some sort of cartoon bear and words spelt out included: 'despair', 'nightmare', 'tragedy'.

 _What is it covering? Or more accurately what was the graffiti hiding?_

 _Is this a joke. Or have we been hijacked?_

That's when I no longer felt like a glamorous guest aboard **Hope's Odyssey.** I began to felt more like an intruder. I wrapped my arms together and slowly made myself way to a staircase I presumed led to the passenger cabins.

It was quiet. Not that it wasn't quiet already. But my precision to these worrying thoughts made things deafeningly silent. And then…

…

...

At the top of stairs, he stood there. Neutral. Yet tyrannically making his stance. The atmosphere was oppressive. His bat-winged red eye rippled like a pool of whirling hot blood ready to suck me in. His sadistic grin gave the illusion of danger. I hesitantly stepped back.

"Nnngggh."

My balance was lost. My head slammed against the marble floor and instead of an echo all I heard was sharp bang. Then before I knew it I began to drift back into darkness.

 _Where will it take me this time?_

…

…

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you like my template of how I will write my story.

Submissions are open!

Please submit your characters following my form. PM or review if you wish me to send the form to you through PM. Please be patient for chapter two. I will be busy selecting, getting to know your characters and generating ideas to advance the plot, if I am lucky to receive enough submissions. Fingers crossed.

The Form [15 spots open]: You can submit two characters at the most.

General Data [Section 1]

Name: (Japanese name please)

Gender:

Age:

Sexual Orientation:

Birthday:

Height / Weight:

Appearance (Be descriptive) [Section 2]

Noticeable Features: _(Eye & hair colour, shade of skin, hairstyle, facial hair, make-up, body figure)_

Fashion: _(Clothes, shows, colour scheme, etc.)_

Presentation: _(Sophisticated, lazy, tidy, revealing, smart)_

Unique Features: _(Scars, birthmarks, tattoos)_

Personality [Section 3]

Personality: _(Shy, friendly, loud, domineering, scared, happy, brave, clumsy etc. be descriptive)_

Mannerisms: _(How they walk, eat, stand, do they smile a lot, natural look of frowning? Do they tense their hands when impatient)_

Speech Pattern: _(How do they talk? Do they use clichés often? Express themselves through anger?)_

Provide Quotes:

Strengths / Weaknesses: _(What are they good at? Do they have any flaws?)_

Likes / Dislikes:

Mental Stability: _(Any mental disorders such as schizophrenia, a.d.h.d, depression, memory loss)_

Background [Section 4]

Place of Birth:

General History:

Family History & Childhood Experiences:

Prized Possessions:

Best / Worst Events in Life:

In-Game Role [Section 5]

Ultimate title:

Reaction to the announcement of the Killing Game:

Motives to Kill:

Reaction to finding Corpse:

Role in Investigation: ( _Tamper with the findings, helpful, ignorant)_

Role in Trial: _(Nervous, shy, comical, investigator, quick to blame others)_

Bedroom: _(Each student in this story will have a personalized bedroom which portrays who they are. Think of colors and items you will find in there)_

Execution:

Survivor / Victim / Murderer / Mastermind: _(Please note that_ _I MAY have to disappoint some of you)_


	2. Prologue II

A/N: Hi everyone. The SYOC forms are still open and accessible via my profile page. I have some very interesting characters yet lacking those with twisted personalities and characters that have intention to kill. Most of my characters are too nice at the moment.

Here is an additional chapter to my prologue and my last one before the character introductions. Please stick with this story. I will try my best to make sure you all like it.

* * *

PROLOGUE:

All Hands-on Deck Aboard Despair Odyssey

Surviving Students: 16

* * *

I'm never a worrier. I don't get butterflies in my stomach when public speaking before a presentation, nor do I get the clammy or shaky hands before undergoing an operation on a critical patient. I try not to imagine about the 'what ifs'. Why worry about a dozen scenarios when there is only one outcome you fight to achieve? You become misled, betrayed by your thoughts and guilty of your own actions.

That is not who I am…

…until this day forward...

I raised my head from the pillow to be immediately burdened by a sharp pain at the back of my head. The strange sense of déjà vu penetrated my clear focus of thinking. But, then... I heard gentle waves overlap that initially provided me with a sense of tranquillity until my mind was plagued with **graffiti,** the ghostly atrium and the sinister cub. These snapshots of memory raced in my head as if someone was reversing a movie at high speed. I then snapped myself up out of the bed I was in and saw the old-fashioned monitor glossily hanging in the room.

I'm in my own cabin.

Despite what chaos I've seen of the ship so far, I was surprised how immaculate the room was. The colour scheme consisted of shades of blue such as deep royal and saturated turquoise. The ceiling fan had silver blades and natural light awakened the room.

I better investigate…

* * *

DECK 3

TENTAI'S CABIN

* * *

 **Glass door;** towards the left side of my bed was a sliding glass door that appeared to open onto my own private balcony. _The balcony must sit at the side of the ship… I should also be able to see the sundeck if I look below in either my right of left direction._ I opened the door to a cool breeze. As I guessed the deck below was the sundeck, it was approximately 25-30 foot below from here.

 **Bathroom;** like the bedroom, it was presented with the amenities you'd expect. _Hopefully a generous amount of hand sanitiser_

 _Huh?_ As I examined my bed dresser I saw an electronic note-pad on there.

 **Student Handbook;** It must be supplied for educational purposes, but it wouldn't turn on. I rummaged through the drawers and failed to find a charger.

 **Closet** ; Duplicate clothing appeared in here. As I swept them past… _what's this?_ I saw my hospital theatre lab coat, blue latex gloves, a surgical mask, hair net and flip flops. _Are they expecting me to work here? I'm on vacation regardless on how abnormal the situation has been._

I surveyed my eyes further down into the shadows of the closet and spotted a familiar **backpack**.

It was dry and the zips released without any struggle. All I remember was how heavy it was and whatever was inside seemed to bulge out. I pulled out the contents and found…

 _A briefcase?_

The briefcase was silver with the letters and numerals ' **C16** ' imprinted on the front along with an embossed illustration of some sort of shooting star above. It looked like some cooperation logo.

 _It was mysterious and unworldly as if it was some sort of secret, yet why do I feel as if I know what this means?_

The case was padlocked and just my search for the electronic charger, finding the key was hopeless.

But then if mysterious couldn't get any more mysterious…

"FOUND YA!"

My body convulsed to the cartoon tuned voice shouting behind me. The reversing of imagery that I witnessed in the atrium returned but misled me to believe I would come face to face with the robotic bear. But it wasn't him.

"Hi there," it squeaked much more to my irritation. "I'm Inukibou, pleeeased ta meetcha!"

It was some robotic dog with a carved star as the left eye that looked like a puddle of majestic blue glitter. His small body was split into two colours; white and blue. His ears flopped like those of a bloodhound and although a neutral smile consisted in the left side of his face an exaggerated grin stretched to the other revealing pearl white teeth.

I felt trapped in a child's television programme and felt it was my cue to say something quirky or ridiculously corny. The pure nonsense I've experienced since awakening on this ship pushed me to do something out of character. I slammed the heels of my hands against his small shoulders and pushed him to the wall.

"I don't care what you are, just answer this," I threatened sharply. I ceased his murmuring with my palm against his face. "Who has hijacked Hopes Odyssey and pulling the strings on you and that bear?"

"We're not puppets ma'am! I have a snout, long floppy ears and a pretty frightening bark when something gets me going… so that… erm… makes me dog right?" He whimpered in panic.

I couldn't determine whether that was a naïve response or whether there was intended sarcasm, but, it appeared I could only talk to him in a straightforward manner. I increased the pressure and could hear the chalky crackle as the wall began to crumble behind him.

"I'll malfunction you if I have to, it only takes a screwdriver to split you open…" Before I could follow up with my second question he interrupted.

"B-but surely the Ultimate Neurosurgeon, miss Kanaboshi, can only work on human subjects not exceptional models of engineering such as myself," he pleaded with desperation.

 _Kanaboshi?_

It was like the second half of that sentence was a distant echo. I released my grip.

 _Why did I react to that name as if it was familiar? And why do I stand he staring back at the ring on finger?_

 _I need to focus on the task at hand!_

The strange robotic dog released a cough that sounded more like a sign relief. At my second glance of this creature, I began to felt a little guilt-ridden. There was something about his gullible nature that was somehow captivating. Yet I couldn't let my feelings surface whilst I was drowning further and further into mystery.

"My neurosurgical talent can be transferred to computers. Just like a brain, computers have parts; such as gears, diodes, transmitters," I teased with a light threat.

I introduced the dog to the strange suitcase with the imprinted cooperation logo. "You can tell me what you know about this?" I asked.

"It was found in your backpack was it not, ma'am? If anyone you should be the one with answers," he innocently replied.

There was no luck… Every response led me further away from the truth. The dog just seemed to stall and waste my time. If I was to find answers I would be better off exploring the rest of this vessel. _Alone._

But then, as if the walls had ears and responded to my thoughts… the doorbell rang.

 _*ding dong*_

"Eeeeeghk!" The dog screeched lightly. "He told me he was no good at hide and seek, ma'am."

"Who?" I asked.

His voice rattled and he quivered. "The black and white bear…"

 _I was right… it wasn't some imagination created from my aching brain. There is another robot like him._

 _*ding dong*_

"Why are you so frightened of this bear?" I asked, but just like my question the dog known as Inukibou vanished into thin air.

 _Who was behind that door? I wasn't sure. But some other human saved me from drowning in the ocean and I can't be the only other student on this excursion._

I clenched my eyes shut, inhaled any apprehension and grasped my bedroom door handle. With a slight push down…

 _*click clack*_

The door opened…

* * *

A/N: I really can't wait for my next chapter where I will be introducing the successful submissions. Please review, I would be so grateful for your feedback. I'm really enjoying writing this.


	3. The Fellow Passengers Part 1 of 6

A/N: I am going to slowly introduce the submitted OCs, however, the submission form is STILL OPEN for any of you who would still like their original character to be part of this story. I have received enough submissions but have had many similar characters. Please be quick as they will be closing soon.

* * *

It had been less than a couple of hours since I awoke on Hope's Odyssey, yet the mystery and suspense gave me a false illusion that I had been here a LOT longer. I was zoned out as, what appeared to be another student stood before me mirroring a perplexed gaze. A devious smiled cracked the puzzled look and then she proudly introduced herself in a nursery-rhyme styled fashion.

"Tick tock, Kameyo Tokei, Ultimate Horologist is here. Do you see? Hickory dickory dock."

 _And the mice went up the clock-_

 _Why the hell am I humming the rest of the nursery rhyme?_

* * *

Kameyo Tokei | 5"5, 50kg

The Ultimate Horologist

 _Her long sandy brown hair was divided into two wavy, twin tails. Her silvery-grey eyes, gold eye shadow, black-winged eyeliner, black lipstick on the lower lip and black framed glasses were sharp against her pale skin. She wore a white sleeveless top with an illustration of a black clock. Her dress coat was silver and she wore a glittery gold tulle skirt._

* * *

"Nice to meet you, my name is-"

"No time for that," she interrupted in her high-pitched cheerful tone. "Time is a precious necessity we waste too much of."

 _I've dealt with two nutshells already… I really shouldn't expect this from a professional student._

"Well if you wish to use time constructively tell me what you remember about awakening on **Hope's Odyssey** and what you know of the talking animals?"

"You wish to use time constructively, yet you want to cheat and find out all the answers without spending less than minute at finding these clues for yourself?" She teased in a lowered tone. She adjusted her glasses and bestowed a curious stare at me. "While the others are wasting their precious time sleeping, why don't we go somewhere else other than your dorm? Ding dong."

I wanted to refuse only to play her at her own game and _pretend_ I didn't want answers. _Surely, I can find out for myself._ On the other hand, Kameyo intrigued me…

 _If she claims everyone else is asleep… then would she have been the one who pulled me out of the sea and onto this cruise ship._

I didn't let my curiosity get the better of me and followed her lead until I could catch her at a weaker moment.

Kameyo skipped down the hallway naturally as if it was normality. I casually walked behind her not initiating much conversation as she hummed sing-a-long songs. Maybe it was a good reason everyone was asleep. I did briefly give her an overview of what happened without giving away too much information.

 _How long has she been awake to already know the directions of the cruise ship and be aware that every single passenger was asleep. How many passengers are even on here?_

"They're sixteen of us abroad this beautiful vessel," she said as if she answered the voices in my head.

"How were you awake before everybody else?" I asked.

"Oopsie," she giggled cheerfully. "A sumptuous ornament in the shape of an hourglass tip-toppled onto my head. The ship must have had to make a drastic halt, tick-tock"

 _Maybe the hit to the head would explain her erratic behaviour… she'd make a great patient for a neurosurgical exam right now._

After quickly catching up to her skipping, we ended up at the top of the staircase at the Atrium… just where that demonic bear was standing. I felt a cold shiver down my spine and the midnight blue ambient lightning haunted me. I could almost see myself slipping back on the stair case and hearing my fragile body thud and echo throughout the room. I surprisingly felt safer with Kameyo… even if she was peculiar.

She led me down the elegantly presented staircase. The railings were golden and my hands felt smooth against the polished brass. A royal blue carpet rolled down the staircase. Kameyo and her echo repeatedly chanted 'tick-tock' like an annoying school child, however, it offered me some reassurance considering how silent this room was before. She guided me to the room on our right and the neon graffiti glowed 'despair', 'nightmare', 'tragedy'; all the words that made me remember this ISN'T the academic excursion, but something much worse.

"What do you think all this graffiti means?" I asked her.

"Hehehe… that our fates linger in the paws of that mysterious bear you seem so apprehensive about," she laughed in a mocking manner. She twiddled her two ponytails as if she was getting great satisfaction from teasing while musically chanting "ding-dong."

I had to patiently wait for a gap in her 'ding-dong' melody before I could ask her what she knows about the bear. Something about his authority and dominance seemed to suggest he was the **mastermind** behind this fiasco.

We ventured into another room to the left of the atrium.

* * *

DECK 3

DINING ROOM

* * *

The dining room surpassed my expectations like the rest of the rooms on the ship. The dining tables were separated into booths, enough to fit two people on each side. A couple of circular tables were situated in the middle of the room.

I better take a closer look of the room;

 **Storage freezers** ; they were open and I could feel a mist of ice stroking my cheeks and dead fish appeared alive as they appeared untouched with their eyes glazed open.

 **Open hatch;** On the right wall was an open hatch with access to an industrial looking kitchen that Kameyo showed no interest in…

 _Maybe she already has inspected in there… I will look later._

 **Small window;** It was a rectangular situated at the top of the tiled wall. You'd need to stand on some ladders if you wanted to open it. _It was a shame the windows didn't extend across the entire dining room it would have provided us with a brilliant view of the ocean._

 _I also didn't envy whosever room was directly above the kitchen, the smell of cooking would torture them._

Kameyo paid more attention to the fish shaped clock hanging on the wall. She gawped at it in awe like it was some sort of ancient artefact.

"You hear that?" She whispered.

"Hear wha-"

"Shhh," she abrasively interrupted. "The ticking of the clock, the rhythmic pattern on how it soothes us at disastrous moments like this. How can you not acknowledge this underappreciated flow of time?

"I don't, it's more like a distraction in my line of work," I replied painfully reminiscing the surgical procedures I carried out with the constant ticking of a clock. "Why is this relevant?"

"AHAHA!" She mockingly laughed. "That exact sound you hear is what I thrive for in my area of work. It represents achievement, satisfaction, revival of when these apparatuses of time come to work again!"

 _Okay…_

"You claim you woke up in your cabin after the ship came to a halt?" I questioned her in a stern tone.

"Absolutely. That might explain why you fell to your defeat when you hallucinated and saw some bear?" She teasingly suggested.

 _She's just contradicted what she told me earlier… Right now, though it wasn't important playing her games._

"Well my first experience aboard this ship differs…" I began to explain what happened. That I was soaking wet awaking to the sharp light and the screech from the seagulls. I omitted details regarding the brief case as I felt some sort of connection to it and felt a strange sense of responsibility to protect it. Kameyo only replied with illogical answers… _as expected,_ but it past time.

"You wish to know the truth; time is the Ultimate truth of them all, just wait and see for the sands of time to pass," Kamyeo emphasized.

Reading between the lines I could understand the point Kameyo was trying to get across. She had ought to have said, 'patience is the key', rather than a poetic response. Waiting wasn't too much of a problem but there was something distrustful about Kameyo.

"It was nice getting to know you Kameyo," I half heartedly complimented. _While you stare dumbfounded at the clock,_ "I'm going to investigate the rest of **Hope's Odyssey**."

"Okiedokie!" She squealed. "Make sure you tie your shoelaces. We don't want you slipping off them stairs again," she cackled.

"I'll make sure I make the most of my _precious_ time," I retaliated sarcastically.

"I'm glad you have revaluated the value of time Tentai." She grinned and turned her back to gawp at the clock while humming a rhyme.

 _Wait... I don't recall telling her my name?_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm still undecided on the OC to include. If you feel passionate about having your character included please ensure you respond back to my PM's and show your loyalty to my story (by reviewing etc.) as I really want to be able to finish this one without people showing uninterest. Thank you.**

Female Students;

1\. Tentai Uuchu (Ultimate Neurosurgeon) **Crimson Paws (me)**

2\. Kameyo Tokei (Ultimate Horologist) **liammarklh88**

3\. ?

4\. ?

5\. ?

6\. ?

7\. ?

8\. ?

Male Students;

1\. ?

2\. ?

3\. ?

4\. ?

5\. ?

6\. ?

7\. ?

8\. ?


	4. The Fellow Passengers Part 2 of 6

A/N: Hi guys, thanks for your patience. This is the 2nd out of 6th introductory chapters and I still haven't decided my final roster. It's incredibly hard actually.

 _ **Reviews;**_

 _ **TheRoseShadow21:**_ _Yep the mystery will continue to unravel… Will she follow a similar path to Hajime Hinata?_

 _ **SaberInfinity:**_ _Inukibou is certainly going to add a lot of depth into this story. Is he on the side of hope or despair?_

 _ **Shirasaur:**_ _So far they have all appeared to wake up in their room? So is Kameyo the one that saved Tentai or is one of them keeping secrets?_

 _ **CritFail:**_ _Thank you for your support! Read your PM. Hope you continue to enjoy it_

 _ **Trust Me I'm Me:**_ _Yeh Tentai can only tolerate so much before things begin to grate her. She's a little less patient in social situations compared to other protagonists in the story. Three more wacky characters have been introduced now haha. Hope I've done Raian justive._

 _ **AcapelTorein:**_ _I am slowly introducing my cast, as I want to ensure I pick the right OC's for my story. Thanks a lot for your review._

 _ **ZiggyMia123:**_ _Hope you enjoy these bunch I've introduced… especially Aya. Hope I have done her justice. She made writing this chapter very exciting!_

 _ **AmyAmyNight:**_ _Thanks for your review, keep reading on to see if your character will make it._

 _ **Tobi-is-an-artist-too:**_ _Thanks for appreciating my style of writing. Hope you submit your OC soon, time is running out._

 _ **Mango-senpai:**_ _Hope I have done Fujiko justice! Thank you for reviewing, looking forward to exploring her character more_

 _ **Abitat Eco:**_ _Hey, thanks for your review and appreciating my style of writing. It's been tough balancing this out with life, but I hope its another great chapter for you guys. Really want you all to be captivated by a Danganronpa experience._

Anyway let the fourth chapter commence 😊

* * *

I left the dining room regretful I didn't lure more answers out of Kameyo. She sure was a tough nut to crack. Before I left I couldn't help take a mental note of the time…

 _03:55pm…_

I was never much of a clock watcher, always believed it psychologically ruled your life and you had to sort or answer to it and abide by it's timely laws. I might always focus on the task at-hand but would never allow time to restrict what I was doing. However, I was time-keeping for a reason.

I've been in Kameyo's company now for just over 30 minutes. She claimed everyone else was asleep, which is supported by the quietness of the ship. If I ask the alleged 14 other students the time they awoke I should be closer to finding out who pulled me out the ocean. The only issue I face is the fact they could be _lying_.

Despite all that Kameyo's obsession over time has helped me and might aid my investigations in the future.

 _The most secretive people may not give you answers and lead you into mystery. But once you use their talents to your advantage you begin to find answers._

Upon exciting the dining room I was back in the Atrium and my surprise I stumbled upon more passengers.

* * *

DECK 3

ATRIUM

* * *

"Hullloooo!" A small white-haired girl beckoned gleefully. She supported her whole body weight by resting the palm of her hand on the knob at the bottom of the staircase.

"Hi there, my name is Tentai Uuchu, Ultimate Neurosurgeon," I introduced. "I imagined you're talented somewhere in the gymnasium field?"

She marched in a childish manner, swinging her arms. "Pretty close, but they call me the Ultimate Acrobat!" She proudly announced. "I'm Fujiko Haraguchi, super nice to meet ya!"

* * *

Fujiko Haraguchi | 5"1, 57kg

Ultimate Acrobat

 _Fujiko was petite reinforcing her child-like mannerisms. Her hair was pure white dangling down to her waist. Her bangs were pinned back with a headband complimentary revealing golden eyes full of energy. Her make-up was light, but the lipstick was pink. She wore a long red tailcoat accessorised with golden trimmings and white buttons. Underneath was an ordinary white shirt above, black shorts, knee-high socks and black ballet shoes._

* * *

 _Something about her was familiar. It wasn't like seeing a face for the first time, it was almost another arousal of deja vu._

"I love the purple confetti that's stuck in your hair," she childishly giggled.

 _They're highlights… I like your golden bowtie but I'm hardly going to call it a choker am I?_ I sarcastically thought.

"Have you not long awoken?" I asked.

"Around 15 minutes ago and I'm already loving it!" She squealed excitingly. "This room is equivalent to a playground in the minds of the acrobatics. The chandelier to swing on like vines in a jungle, the stair railings to stretch my body like a lump of dough!"

 _She's either stupid or is a risk-taker…_

"I've already fallen on these steps, just be careful practicing you're acrobats with the facilities in here," I advised.

"Hehe, is that why there is a dent in the floor from that big head," she giggled.

 _I think she's expecting me to be fooled and look at the marble floor… but it did make me chillingly reminisce to the sudden bang I heard upon the contact my head made with the cold marble surface._

Changing subject… "So you were also recruited by the **Ultimate Initiative** to embark on this **academic excursion**?" I asked.

"Mmhmmm! It's like a travelling global excursion where I can showcase my diverse acrobatic postures," she boasted excitedly.

 _I don't think she's taken into account the obscurity of the situation and even if our circumstance was normal… we'd be venturing other countries this isn't some entertainment holiday for people to watch us show off our talents._

"I hate to burst your bubble, but with the lack of porters, maids, waiters, tour guides," _the list could go…_ "we're not going to get a five star service here?" I explained.

"*gasp* you mean there is no one here to show us around or keep an eye on us?" Fujiko suddenly became concerned.

"I haven't seen one in sight."

"YIPPEEE!" She squealed like a kid would do when they find their Christmas stocking full of gifts. "I can do what the hell I want to then," she followed with a mischievous laugh.

"I wouldn't be that optimistic," I reminded her. "We don't know our status on this ship yet, neither are we aware where our destination is… Does that not concern you?" I was becoming inquisitive of this girl's character now.

 _Maybe she's delusional? Or convinced herself that everything as a defence mechanism… but then again she's not long woken up._

"As long as I can perform acrobatic stunts across the whole of this ship, no crew members suit me fine!" She said with her hands on her hips, brimming with determination. "Or maybe…" she paused. "EEEP! I could interweave my acrobatic skills with running and learn parkour!" She beamed with excitement.

 _I'm just encouraging the girl…_

"That's not a good id-"

"I could parkour my way from my bedroom to the kitchen and reward myself with a tub of ice-cream and sprinkles, yay!" She screeched.

She was like one of those bouncy balls that never lost their momentum and she began to loose interest in the conversation.

Fujiko skipped away as if the cruise ship was her playground. Another student was at the other side of the room appearing to attentively inspect her surroundings. She gripped her chin, pursing her mouth and scrunching her face intensively as she surveyed the room.

 _Should I disturb her…?_

"Sorry to bother you, but I need to ask a few questions," I asked.

 _I'm really beginning to sound like a detective…_

She sharply turned around, clasped her hands together and presented a warm smile. "Hey, I'm sorry, I'm Aya Masuko. It's nice to meet you." She apologetically shook her head. "Oh, are we doing the whole Ultimate thing? Sorry, my bad. I really should start saying it with my name. I'm the Ultimate Art Curator."

* * *

Aya Masuko | 5"8, 66kg

Ultimate Art Curator

 _Her hair was golden-blonde reaching to her shoulders; blunt bangs hovered over dark eyebrows and warm chocolate brown eyes. She wore black eyeliner and smoke black eye shadow. She wore dark brown dress pants that nearly covered her ankle boots and further up was a v-neck cashmere maroon sweater; her sleeves pushed up to her elbows. Her accessories were a glistening silver; two diamond studs and an ornate, cross around her neck._

* * *

"Nice to meet you," I replied. I briefly introduced myself, asked what time she awoke and diverted the conversation back to what Aya was inspecting. "This **graffiti** sure has ruined the appearance of the room, hasn't it?"

"Absolutely not!" She passionately countered scornfully. "The **graffiti** adds greater depths to the architecture and décor that lies layered beneath it. It raises questions to the historic value to what it might be hiding. It provides greater mystery to origins of whatever symbols, organisation logo or emblems are beneath this."

"So you agree that someone hasn't just spray painted random areas of the room?" I questioned.

"Definitely! It seems to much of a coincidence when you take into considerations of spatial context of the **graffiti** and how it covers specific areas of the ship that may look like a space designated to an organisation name or logo," she elaborated.

 _So there is more graffiti sprayed across the ship then…_

"I'm sorry," she apologised. "Being an Art Curator imprisons you into the back of museum categorising, assembling and managing collections of art. That is how I've come to appreciate, not the act of the **graffiti** , but the motive to why the perpetrator has targeted selective areas. It almost begins a tale of mystery to some sort of dark deviancy," she expressed. She trailed her hand across the reachable graffiti and then returned with one hand on her hip and the other pinching her chin.

 _She sure is passionate, but her words struck a certain chord in my body and sent shivers down my spine. It was nice, on the other hand, for someone to appreciate the realism of our current situation._

"Does your Ultimate title define you artistic skills as well?" I asked.

"Erm… I would kinda say I'm average In regards to the practicality aspects of art work," she replied sorrowfully looking downwards.

"I'm asking because you may know what chemicals we could use to remove the graffiti without ruining what's hiding underneath."

"No, we must not!" She dismissed. "I have yet to inspect the rest of the graffiti on the ship. These synonyms of 'sadness' indicated here: 'despair', 'tragedy' and so on; might be clues to provide us with a sharper, more beautiful and magnificent piece of artwork."

"I suppose I appreciate your logic," I praised.

"Oh! And sugar soap!" She exclaimed raising her index finger.

"Sugar soap?"

"Yes, sugar soap may be the trick, although I'm not sure I've dealt with the removal of graffiti. Such vandals wouldn't step foot into a museum if they were suspected of carrying spray cans!"

 _I hardly think that's relevant if she wishes to preserve the 'artwork'._

As well as the graffiti I had other suspicions of the Atrium…

 **Chandelier;** despite their ominous look, they had a certain beauty to them, kind of like a midsummer night beauty. I just hoped the weight of them was strongly supported by the chain that held them. Two of them were the only objects that illuminated the room.

 **Hidden Statue;** It was around 9 foot, yet covered in a dark blue certain. It was secured with tree ties, and therefore only a pair of sharp scissors could cut them. _What's beneath this?_

 **Graffiti;** we've already explored this. _What is it hiding!?_

The staircase eventually led to a small landing that sprouted into two symmetrical swerved staircases that led the corridor where our cabins were.

"Tentai," Aya called. She walked over to a slanted panel that was held by a rectangular pole. "This must be the map layout to the deck we're currently on," she muttered intriguingly. Aya raced her index finger across the map her eyes fixated, rapidly scanning over it.

I took a closer inspection;

* * *

~ MAP OPENED

DECK 3

LEVEL 1

 **Atrium;** central to the four rooms. The Atrium separated into two rooms horizontal from where I was standing and the other two rooms we're diagonal, separated by the staircase.

 **Dining room** and **Kitchen;** was on my left and the kitchen could be accessed in the dining room.

 **Unisex restrooms;** diagonal on the left that didn't appear to accommodate separate sex bathrooms.

 _I hope the guys on here can control their urges…_

On the right of me was;

 **Aquarium;** The symbol representing this room was a fish species with black and white stripes

 _Why would they choose this particular fish to represent the aquarium?_

 **Bureau de change;** I suppose you could change your currency and purchase souvenirs

LEVEL 2

 **Passenger cabins;** 8 on each side along a narrow corridor, this then led to the…

 **Observatory lounge;** apparently shaped like a semi-circle where you could see the back of the ship with the wide windows.

MAP CLOSED ~

* * *

"Well, it was nice to meet you, but if we wish to find out more about this place I better inspect the other rooms accessible," I said to Aya.

"You gotta leave so soon?" She frowned in disappointment. "Well if you would ever like me to accompany you, please don't hesitate to ask… It could be like an artistic adventure in which we must unravel the mysterious behind these peculiar artefacts that present themselves before us. Each one would have a backlog of history that we would need to investigate in order to understand their origins…"

 _How long will this go on…_

"…I could adopt you into my team! You could use your dissecting skills from your Neurosurgery to conduct a deep analysis. While I, on the other hand, could use my cultural knowledge and identify certain patterns and traits…"

 _Is she still going!_

Aya hammered her fist gently into the palm of her hand proudly, "we could be like Cagney and Lacey!" She beamed thrillingly.

 _Who is Cagney and Lacey?_

Eventually, I forced a smile which probably lacked the enthusiasm she was expecting.

Following the end of our conversation, the sharp pain at the back of my head came back to curse me. The restroom was close by for me to check if I had any bruises or physical symptoms of concussion.

* * *

DECK 3

UNISEX RESTROOMS

* * *

 _Huh? A boy?_

And then I remembered the sharp realisation that the restrooms can be shared with the opposite sex. I felt uncomfortable at first, but then witnessing his effeminate facial features he resembled the opposite of the generic jock-type personality and I began to feel at ease.

"Hello. My name is Raian Hirai, Ultimate Optician, it's lovely to meet you," the boy greeted soothingly in a monotonous tone.

* * *

Raian Hirai | 5"10, 70kg

Ultimate Optician

 _His healthy locks of jet black glossy hair was messily swept to one side, his bangs tucked behind his ears. His eyes was a cold sharp teal behind black-framed wayfarer glasses. He looked drowned in his thick purple wool overcoat that reached his thighs. His white shirt was accessorised with a lilac coloured bowtie. He wore charcoal grey trousers and finished with sleek black leather dress shoes._

* * *

"Hi, I'm Tentai Uuchu, Ultimate Neurosurgeon," I replied.

He inquisitively stared at me as if he was examining a sculpture. With a sagely nod, he whipped open his woollen jacket to reveal vast amount of glasses lined in it.

 _And then the uncomfortableness came back…_

He confidently swiped out a pair, the lenses glistening in the sharp light and with delicate fingers passed them over. "You'd look wonderful in this pair in particular."

"Do we really have time for this?" I questioned irritably.

"You have the perfect environment to admire your beauty," he said, with a lack of encouragement. "Please, put them on and see for yourself in the mirror."

"Okay, fine," I muttered.

So, I did. It was a comfortable and more sophisticated change compared to the goggles I'd wear in surgery. I felt a little gimmicky at first, but then I felt a slight professionalism beginning to transform my attire. _No bloodshot eyes or bruises… maybe I was lucky the fall didn't end with severe consequences._

"Beautiful… what a beautiful pair of glasses," his compliment came across lukewarm.

I took them off and places them beside the wash basin, "I appreciate your charm and honesty. Maybe once we're off this ship you could prioritise an appointment for me to try on a wider range of glasses, but right now do you have any idea on what is going?" I questioned.

"Please handle these divine spectacles with care," he said with a slightly sharper tone. He swiped out a microfibre cloth and hurriedly polished the lenses.

 _Jesus! On our list of priorities, I hardly think maintaining the cleanliness of glasses should be at the top._

"It's like a have a strange case of **amnesia**. It's like I can't distinguish what's real and what's imaginary," I explained to him. Having heard myself say 'amnesia', I suddenly started to worry. "Could be an imbalance of chemicals in the brain… I have been unconscious twice in the last 24 hours," I muttered discreetly.

"Interesting," he replied.

"Just ignore me," I said shaking my head.

" **Amnesia**?" He started. "It seems other students aboard here have similar memory dysfunctionalities," he revealed. "May I ask what thoughts your brain is contending with?"

"It's nothing," I answered stringently. "I'm probably suffering from slight concussion, nothing that bit of clarity and time won't heal." I unrelaxed my posture tightened my cardigan to signal I was finished socialising.

And then I remembered… _Starry sky, so close that they looked like angels against the dark night._ It was the I felt a painful loss, like I was missing someone… someone that would fit the pieces together.

"If your eyes suddenly become blurry from concussion, I do carry a variety of eye drops," He explained which snapped be back into reality to where my thoughts dispersed. "From artificial tears, lubricants and ointments," he continued.

 _Eye drops aren't going to fix blurry eyes if they are a symptom of brain damage… he probably was aware of this and just needed the excuse to rave on about his optical fascinations._

I left the unisex restrooms wising they were separate sex changing rooms… _maybe then I would have avoided the absurd conversation with Raian._ Unfortunately not everyone was on the same wavelength as me. Secretly I tightened my fingers crossed and hoped that someone could shed light on what was happening. I was determined and focused, yet couldn't help feeling that I was sinking further into mystery.

To be continued…

…

 **A/N: I'm still, still, still undecided on the OC to include. If you feel passionate about having your character included please ensure you respond back to my PM's and show your loyalty to my story (by reviewing etc.) as I really want to be able to finish this one without people showing uninterest. Thank you.**

Female Students;

Tentai Uuchu (Ultimate Neurosurgeon) **Crimson Paws (me)**

Kameyo Tokei (Ultimate Horologist) **liammarklh88**

Fujiko Haraguchi (Ultimate Acrobat) **Mango_senpai**

Aya Masuko (Ultimate Art Curator) **ZiggyMia123**

?

?

?

?

Male Students;

Raian Hirai (Ultimate Optician) **Trust Me I'm Me**

?

?

?

?

?

?

?


	5. The Fellow Passengers Part 3 of 6

_**Reviews;**_

 _ **Liammarklh88:**_ _Thanks for reviewing all the characters. I really want to get these chapters done so I can see them interact amongst each other haha._

 _ **Lupus Overkill:**_ _Thank you! I am gradually introducing characters over time so the readers can digest them. I love how you'd already identified what objects/furniture may be used as murder weapons._

 _ **TheRoseShadow21:**_ _Yep the mystery will continue to unravel… Will she follow a similar path to Hajime Hinata?_

 _ **SaberInfinity:**_ _Glad you are liking the cast so far. Another eccentric bunch. They'll calm down when they get hit with despair._

 _ **Shirasaur:**_ _Your character has made it! I hope I have done them justice! I really can't wait to explore Satoshi's secretive side._

 _ **Trust Me I'm Me:**_ _Thanks for showing you are invested in my story. I love your reviews. I will add the age thing over time. Yeh, Tentai is quite sexist as you will gather by the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy this one too._

 _ **AcapelTorein:**_ _I am so glad it helps you reminisce over the DR games. I will carry on with writing it in this style. Please note that the unisex bathrooms and the Bureau de change (introduced in this chapter) are rooms that lack items that need elaboration._

 _ **ZiggyMia123:**_ _You are welcome! I am looking forward to her in investigations haha. She will see everything from an artistic point of view._

 _ **Tobi-is-an-artist-too:**_ _Thanks for the submission! Glad you like the characters. Hopefully yours will make it!_

 _ **Abitat Eco:**_ _Glad you like the cast! Thanks for the review and discussing each character. Hope you like the next set of Ultimates._

Anyway let the fifth chapter commence 😊

* * *

 **CHARACTER INTRODUCTIONS 3 OUT OF 6**

* * *

DECK 3

AQUARIUM

* * *

This deep blue-lit room was like a tranquil sanctuary. It would be the perfect place for a work break when you are used to the same grey monotonous walls caving in on you when pressure isn't on your side. The string of bubbles was like music to the ear and the diverse range of coloured fish was like a scattered rainbow surrounding you like fireflies.

I came up to a fish tank and gently pressed the palm of my hand on the glass. It felt cold. All of the sudden, the blue and yellow fish drew to my hand like magnets, their kisses failing to reach my skin. I smiled, which I don't normally do in my own company.

 _If only the world outside was as pretty as it was in here…_

Other than the coral reefs, miniature clumps of rock and of course the fish, there wasn't much else in the tanks. The room was considerably small to accurately call it an aquarium. There was seats in the shape of deformed bubbles at the centre of room and further back I imagined them to be other fish tanks.

Suddenly emerging from the shadows, appeared to be another student.

"H-hello there! I… don't think I've m-met you before, bow-wow." From the shadows a smile blossomed on a boy's face.

 _Bow-wow?_

"Hi. My name is Tentai, Ultimate Neurosurgeon," I introduced. "You should really make your presence known in darkened areas like this. There are some frightening characters out there," I warned him.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess, like yourself, you feel less alone when in company of these aquatic companions," he said.

"Like a social bond?" I asked

"Of course, meow."

No," I sharply disagreed. "More for the therapeutic value. It is very sensory in here. The perfect environment to unwind."

"That's disappointing. A-anyway…I'm Haruki S-Satou, the Ultimate Vet. It's n-nice to meet you. I love animals so much! Do you? I hope so, because th-then we can be really good friends, meow!"

* * *

Haruki Satou | 5"4 , 57kg

Ultimate Vet

 _Haruki's ginger hair diagonally obscured his left eye, and they poked outwards from his head like animal ears underneath his dark blue baker cap which also was accessorised with furry grey cat ears. He wore a green lab coat precisely organised with stationary in the pockets over a turquoise coloured shirt and brown shorts. He worse a choker dark blue collar with a silver tag. He held a stuffed toy dog close to his body wearing green latex gloves._

* * *

"I do believe a dog is important for a man's sanity, yes," I declared. "Just don't infer I'm sexist. I just believe some men can't tolerate to much boredom."

Haruki's eyes drooped down in disappointment and raised his bottom lip. "Ssss.." he hissed. He presented his hands lie dog paws as if waiting for their treat. "We can st-still be friends right?"

 _He surely could fool me as the Ultimate dog… impersonator._

"Of course, but right now I need friends who can help me figure out what is going on," I stressed.

"S-sorry," he wimpered. He changed his tune and a sudden look of determination set alight in his eyes. "I will try my best to help you with anything!"

"Actually, there is a particular dog aboard this ship." I began to explain, I could see his eyes light up like a pair of hearts, so I hastily continued, "but in the form of a robot. He goes by the name of **Inukibou**?"

"Darn… I was beginning this ship had some sort of adopt-a-pet service…" He cursed. "I've seen things like mop buckets and d-dustbins clatter as if a cat has been scuttering in there, but I g-guess it could have been a dog?" He said.

I rubbed my finger against my chin and remembered the evil creature that stood before me. "It could have been the bear," I replied.

"B-bear?" He repeated in surprise.

"You know of him?" I asked intrigued.

"N-no… I just thinking we're maybe on some modern version of Noah's Ark! Bow-wow" He beamed in a jubilant manner.

 _He's clearly not seen the same monochrome bear as me then…_

"Forget I said anything. Just please be careful." I insisted.

"P-please do not worry about me," he reassured. "I'm more concerned about the animals aboard this ship. Luckily I am all prepared!" He smiled confidently and patted a brown leather satchel.

 _Have I not already told them they just tin metal supported together by nuts and bolts…_

"What do you have in there?" I asked intrigued.

"Well!" He started with enthusiasm. "Medical supplies such as bandages and syringes, then erm… further down here…" he continued fiddling through the bag…"Aha! Various animal treats…" I listened to Haruki list half a dozen items before I shunned my body away, hinting to go.

"Well it was lovely meeting you Haruki," I concluded.

"Please call me Haru, bow-wow," he replied.

He left the aquarium, most probably with hindsight to look for the bear and dog.

I walked through the mini-maze layout of the aquarium, my eyes captivated by the colourful creatures. Stingrays, squids, sea horses, porcelain crabs and many other habitants were amongst the kaleidoscope of fishes. Not concentrating where my feet were taking me, I stumbled upon what appeared to be a floating winter coat, only until I realised a student was buried beneath it. He stood with his back to me looking at one of the fish tanks.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" I asked.

"…"

I stood there awkwardly with nothing but the fish tank bubbles rippling away.

I raised my voice, "hey!"

"… Oh, were you talking to me? Sorry I didn't realise. Um, I'm Satoshi Arata… nice to meet you." He apologised slightly flustered.

* * *

Satoshi Arata | 5"9 , 54kg

Ultimate Physicist

 _Satoshi's long black hair scarcely covered his face. His eyes were golden and his skin colour was dark. His introverted appearance was reinforced with his purple scarf covering his mouth. He was dressed in oversized clothing. His grey coat was splattered with chemical spills and he wore a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and boots. The chemical spills were colourful and the burnt out parts of the coat was patched with random material._

…

* * *

I introduced myself briefly and he informed me he was the Ultimate Physicist.

"It's nice to meet another student who has a scientific background," I said with a sigh of relief.

He blushed slightly, and buried his face further into the scarf. "Thank you. Hopefully we can use our talents collectively and find our way off this ship."

"I am more curious about _why_ and _how_ we got on this ship before I decide to leave," I politely disagreed.

" _How we got on the ship?"_ he asked bewildered. "We were recruited by the **Ultimate Initiative** to enhance our skillsets by travelling overseas. You must have given you **consent?** "

 _Do the other students remember boarding the ship then?_

 _Is my amnesia a lot worse?_

 _Or…_

 _Did I even board this ship it all?_

"I'm sorry, It's hard to backtrack when you consider the abnormalities we've been presented with," I half-heartedly lied.

"…"

"…"

 _Again… awkward silence._

"Well, regardless of our circumstances, we need to hold our head up and work with each other to work this out. Surely someone has come into contact with cabin crew staff or maybe the **Captain**?" I suggested.

"There is no captain," he clarified with certainty, his voice muffled through the scarf.

"How can you be sure of that?" I asked.

"The ship has been ransacked and vandalized with spray paints. Considering all the communication devices on this ship, such as the intercom on the sun deck; cameras and monitors, surely _somebody_ would have addressed this matter or got in touch with alternative services for a rescue mission." He explained.

 _Everything he said began to make sense. With so much confusion, speaking with Satoshi made me see the bigger picture. But someone STILL pulled me sea and carried me to my bed after my fall… yet no one, as of yet, has declared that._

"The graffiti would still be wet considering the fabricated surface it's been sprayed on it is has also been densely applied," he explained. "I am guessing that it's been longer than 10 hours since the ship was hijacked."

As Satoshi explained, he began to rub his hands across his chemically stained coat as if he was clammy. He brushed his bangs over his eyes.

"If that is the case there must be more of us then there is of them," I reacted with enthusiasm.

"It must be nice to think so optimistically. I wish I could share your outlook… No, never mind, I'm not bringing that up…" He began.

"Hmm?"

 _What is he getting at?_

"What? You're curious now? Well I suppose that's your problem to deal with then," he continued bluntly.

"My motivation isn't fuelled with optimism. I'm adopting a determined perspective," I retorted in defence.

"I'm… um sorry. We clearly don't share the same outlooks," he muffled on, pinching the scarf above his mouth. "I'm sorry , I can't- just give me a second, s-sorry I need to be alone right now."

"O-okay," I responded.

Then he submerged out the depths of the aquarium and out the room.

 _Weird? And we were getting along so well._

I was going to follow after him, but I predicted it will only elevate the situation. Instead I inspected the aquarium a little more…

 **Fish tanks;** upon closer inspect, each one was high, far too high for anyone to reach. There was no accessible way I could see to feed the fish meaning their food must dispensed into the tanks from the top. The tanks were home various amount of aquatic creatures. The **Jellyfish** appeared the most captivating how their umbrella bodies illuminated in the dark.

 **Vent;** It was up high on the wall, rectangular shape. This must lead to another room.

Following that discovery I ventured into a small room that was accessible from the front of the aquarium.

The room didn't accommodate much space and was crammed with various fishing equipment.

 **Bug nets and fishing poles;** they stood upright in the corner of the room. _Surely the policies on the ship wouldn't allow passengers to fish from the ocean?_

 **Fish bait granules;** storied into plastic tubs. _This must be used to feed all the fish._

There was nothing that concerned me in these rooms so I therefore made my way to the Bureau de Change.

* * *

DECK 3

Bureau de Change

* * *

Upon entering, I faced a large desk which, I guess, was where they would change your currency and be able to offer information. To my left was a small shop with a variety of cultural souvenirs ranging from specific country waving flags, a British telephone box, a selection of Greek cheeses and many more. That's when I suddenly felt a lot further away from my homeplace in Japan, almost feeling little homesick.

A saddened girl was by the front desk but her eyes widened with relief once she saw me.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Her voice boomed.

I suddenly got it into my head that she already knew me, and therefore assumed she was the one who pulled me from the ocean.

"It was _you_?" I asked. I impatiently waited for her to clarify, hoping all of this was about to make sense.

"Me, what!?" She barked. "You aren't some waitress, receptionist, porter or um, cleaner on here?" She asked, her words fired like spitfire.

"My name is Tentai, Ultimate Neurosurgeon," I clarified.

"Sheesh! And I want service round 'ere," she complained. She swiftly handled souvenirs from the shelves carelessly slamming back in their irrespective place while pocketing the couple she raised her lip to.

"Shouldn't you… pay for these?" I asked.

"With no fuckin' assistance!? Besides my Ultimate title is currency in itself, I don't need to be splashin' out cash. I should just be handed what the hell I want." She argued, confident she gave enough justification. "Speaking of cash, where the fuck is my **hand luggage**!?"

 _That's right… I only recall my backpack with the_ _ **C16**_ _logoed briefcase in there. No cell phone, no purse, no make-up… nothing._

"I'm not sure myself. But, what is your name and ultimate title?" I asked.

"Ah yeah! I'm Naoko Hirayama! Y'know, the Ultimate Voice Actress!"

* * *

Naoko Hirayama| 5"4 , 56kg

Ultimate Voice Actress

 _Her neon blonde shoulder-length hair was as loud as her personality. He hair was swept to the right slightly covering her eyes. Her crimson red lipstick also defined her loud character. Naoko was dressed in neon bright colours. A yellow blazer covered a red buttoned up shirt and her white tie had black zig-zag stripes across it. She wore a black skirt reaching to her knees and red doc martens. Her yellow socks reached up to her knees with superhero comic speech bubbles i.e. 'POW', 'ZAP'._

* * *

She fired a pointed finger like a firearm. "Quit changing the subject!" She scolded. "It makes no sense!" She slammed a computer tablet on the table.

 _Huh? Another_ _ **student handbook**_ _._

"We've been given these faulty gadgets that don't work! The electronics I packed with my **hand luggage** are fuckin' top range!"

"I woke up to one on my bedside cabinet. I guess all of us have received one." I said. I reached for it from the inside pocket of my cardigan and tried turning it on again.

I waited… but…

Nothing.

"Oi! Find me some batteries or a charger in this dump of a thrift shop," she bluntly ordered.

 _Yet you were happily pocketing items seconds ago…_

"Excuse me?" I retorted.

"Standing there like a demure and sophisticated know-it-all," she criticised circulating her hands in the air. "You think ya better than me, huh? Some fount of knowledge with a wise answer to everything!?"

 _She sure is tetchy._

"Not at all. We're all in the same boat, quite literally," I reassured her.

"Well you've answered your own question. Instead of standing there pretending you know every inch of this ship, why don't cha help me rummage through this crap," she suggested assertively.

So I helped her, not out of pressure, just to calm her down. Whilst I tidily placed everything back; even items that she misplaced. We briefly exchanged casual words over the souvenirs we found and the conversation became less heated. I was going to advise her to keep the place tidy, but I knew she'd revert to becoming angry.

"So, Tai, what's ya favoirte movie of mine?" She asked with a smoother tone.

 _It's Tentai… and I really couldn't think of what movie she's been in. I wasn't really a movie sort of person._

I made a hesitant guess. "Um… That one with the… talking animated animal."

Her glare was intense. Her arms were folded and she was impatiently tapping her foot on the floor.

I couldn't pursue the conversation.

He posture decomposed and she tightened her fists. "Well I don't know who you are either, other than a demure wanna-be posh girl, spitting her fancy words out like some Disney princess! Well, let me tell you! Your scientific background hasn't given you that star power to become as popular and well-known as me!" She spat in disappointment.

 _No… my scientific background has saved more lives than yours._

"I personally don't have the-"

Naoko abandoned the conversation before I could continue and left me alone in the room.

 _These abnormal bunch. Is there anyone here on the same wavelength as me?_

I left the souvenir shop with them thoughts hindering in the back of mind…

…

 **A/N: Sorry it's taken longer guys!**

 **PLEASE NOTE : The Bureau de Change room will be the 'gift shop' (school store like in DR1)**

 **That is HALF of my roster introduced… I'm actually going to give you guys a say in who else gets in. What other personalities do you reckon are missing. What type would you like to see… after all you guys are reading my story. I still have a couple I love that I won't be changing, but still unsure on the rest haha**

Female Students;

Tentai Uuchu (Ultimate Neurosurgeon) **Crimson Paws (me)**

Kameyo Tokei (Ultimate Horologist) **liammarklh88**

Fujiko Haraguchi (Ultimate Acrobat) **Mango_senpai**

Aya Masuko (Ultimate Art Curator) **ZiggyMia123**

Naoko Hirayama (Ultimate Voice Actress) **Shirasaur**

?

?

?

Male Students;

Raian Hirai (Ultimate Optician) **Trust Me I'm Me**

Satoshi Arata (Ultimate Physicist) **SaberInfinity**

Haruki Satou (Ultimate Vet) **Abitat Eco**

?

?

?

?

?


	6. The Fellow Passengers Part 4 of 6

_**Reviews;**_

 _ **The Outrageous Moose:**_ _Thanks for your first review. Just like the other students, Tentai might meet her fate earlier than expected. She's not as easy going as the other protagonists and then can make her a victim._

 _ **Liammarklh88:**_ _All of them are a bit wacky so far haha. Tentai is really gonna have a tough time after getting to know them all_

 _ **TheRoseShadow21:**_ _Thank you! I am sure Tentai may use the gift shop part during her free time segment._

 _ **Shirasaur:**_ _Yeah the animal noises from Haru are certainly going to rub people up the wrong way. I'm glad you are happy with Naoko._

 _ **Mango_senpai:**_ _She'll get into trouble! Her childness will end up with potentially facing some consequences._

 _ **Trust Me I'm Me:**_ _Thank you once again for an in-depth review. It means a lot when I'm rushed off my feet and trying so hard to squeeze this in within the little time I have. Haruki is a little bit of an oddball, and you will definitely find out as the story progresses. The next set of students will really test Tentai and question whether or not she will cope._

 _ **AcapelTorein:**_ _Yep, I have added four in this chapter. I am really excited to get past the introductions now._

 _ **ZiggyMia123:**_ _Tentai is very sceptical about everyone at the moment. She's very formal and therefore seeks to share a more serious view of the world. Kirigiri was an influence on her character._

 _ **Emberblitz321:**_ _Thanks you for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter… a certain submission may appear in this one. Thanks for reading and telling us what you think of the characters._

Anyway let the fifth chapter commence 😊

* * *

 **CHARACTER INTRODUCTIONS 4 OUT OF 6**

* * *

DECK 3

ATRIUM

* * *

I returned to the eerie room of the Atrium in which everything stood solemnly. As I approached the stairs my echoing footsteps reminded me I was alone. No Aya. No Fujiko. It was me, alone… just like before. I was curious to why no one else had seen the black and white bear which only made me question myself.

 _Did I really see him?_

 _Or was I hallucinating?_

Two potential answers yet none of them seemed plausible.

I once again grasped the sphered knob at the bottom of the staircase, swallowed my anxiety and moved on upwards with clear determination to get to the top, regardless of whether I see that cynical smile and that bloody bat-winged eye. Each step felt like I was climbing up a mountain with weights secured to me feet. But in the end… I was at the top.

 _*sigh*_

A large open door led to the corridor I followed the skipping Horologist down. As I examined the passengers' cabins front door, I saw an illustrated meme of each student. I got to mine at the end of the corridor, on the left, that was opposite the Ultimate Optician, Raian; A character I couldn't forget. I examined my door.

It read…

' **Tentai Uuchu'** – **Ultimate Neurosurgeon**

I merely felt proud to have a name carved into the wooden door with my ultimate title. It almost felt that my identity as a neurosurgeon was widely recognised. Underneath was an illustrated pancaked version of me, shrunken to look as if I was part of a retro arcade game. I felt less resplendent and more ashamed.

 _Who would go through the effort of carving our names onto our cabins and constructing a pixeled like version of us?_

 _This ship must be pretty important…_

*click*

 _Huh?_

Interrupted by a squeaky creak. I turned around just before-

*bang*

A couple of doors down I could see another student submerging from his cabin. He then suddenly walked in the opposite direction, back down to the Atrium.

"Hey!" I called him. But he didn't respond. Not even a slight twitch in his body movement to indicate he acknowledged me.

"Oi!" I shouted, angered by his ignorance. Rather than turning around, he stopped in his tracks quite ominously.

 _Silence._

I approached him hesitantly. "My name is Tentai Uuchu! Care to introduce yourself?" I warmly invited. Just as I was about to place the palm of my hand on his shoulder… I inaccurately underestimated the hostile person he was.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I was lurched over his shoulder. His grip was tight but loosened quickly as he threw me to the floor.

 _*bang*_

I landed on my back and looked up at him with rage, but behind my eyes was a scared and confused girl… courageously holding back my tears.

 _Why? Why is everyone on here either hostile… eccentric… or secretive?_

His eyes engaged with mine like two cross-swords.

"…Oh. It's another person." He acknowledged without a hint of remorse. He returned to his statue-like posture dusting off his oversized sweater.

I remained sat down dubious to his intentions, chillingly staring back into his pink eyes that lay behind the two wide lenses presented on the military styled gas mask.

"If you expect an apology, how about you first?" His suggestion was threatening in addition to his guttural voice.

Under the intense pressure of his glaring and intense eyes, my shaken body felt like it had to reassemble like a broken robot, but eventually I got to my feet.

"I'm not apologizing," I adamantly confirmed. "I want to find answers to what crap is kicking off on this ship and I am not moving until you introduce yourself." My words were now like daggers, engaging in the swordplay conversation he initiated.

"You startled me. I have a right to flip-"

"Cease your venomous words and roll back in your serpent tongue!" A voice emerged interrupting the gas-masked student.

 _Huh?_

I looked over my shoulder to find a silhouette sizzling in a white light, slowly to be revealed as another student. He approached with a stoic aura and embraced himself in front of me like a knight's shield.

The two male student's eyes met and I could almost see a bolt of lightening between them. Yet they were silent like two sturdy students playing a game of chess.

"Greetings my friend, my name is Samuru Ikarashi. My talent you ask? I'm… the Ultimate Vampire Hunter."

* * *

Samuru Ikarashi | 5"12, 63.5kg

Ultimate Vampire Hunter

 _His golden locks reached to his shoulders and scarce stubble could be seen around the chin. His eyes were brown and you could vaguely see black eye-shadow. His silver chest plate glinted in the light. This was strapped over a beige shirt. His long coat was midnight blue and had blood red edges. The collar has a soft fur trimming. He wore black jeans and brown boots. His silver cross necklace seemed strongly reflected his Ultimate title._

* * *

 _Vampire Hunter!?_

The heroic aura nearly evaporated. I felt as if I was in the middle of two kindergarten children role-playing a fight scene from an anime. But… something about his tone echoed seriousness and passion.

"Hmmph!" The unnamed student shrugged. "Your talent is as embarrassing as your entrance, fool," he ridiculed.

"Then tell me… what hidden talent hides behind this demonic persona disguise your putting on," he retaliated.

"I have no shame on telling you, considering your title is no competition to mine," he said. "I am Shishi Nanashi, Ultimate Engineer."

* * *

Shishi Nanashi | 5"5, 59kg

Ultimate Engineer

 _His military gas-mask was the most startling feature of him and chunky black headphones hung around his neck. His hair was short, messy and cream in colour. He had a beige skin tone. He wore and oversized crimson sweater. He wore grey cargo pants with the suspenders loosely hanging down. He had black Chelsea boots and was equipped with tools such as; hammers, screwdrivers and a wrench._

* * *

"Why… with a sophisticated talent like that, you set a bad representation for all engineers with your aggressive attitude?" I asked him.

"Hmmph!" He sighed with a heavy disregard. "It's a waste of time and energy pretending to be somebody you are not."

"Have just awoken?" I asked.

"That is none of your business. If you wish to explore this ship then do it!" He retorted as if I offended him. "Just because we share the same dilemma and problems that doesn't mean we should work as I team."

I bit my lip. I was growing accustomed to the lack of cooperation from other students, I didn't have the motivation to convince someone to cooperate who obviously didn't want to make acquaintances while aboard this ship.

"That's fine. Do as you please," I replied, falsely denying I wasn't interested on what he might know.

"Let this harsh introduction teach your prying-self to not be so desperate on trying to win everyone on your side," he lectured.

Shishi then left his words stuck to me like a thorn from a rose. I turned to a proud Samuru, his head held high as if he won a swordfight with his rival.

Sincerity glinted in his eyes. "Apologies for delay. If I got there moments before I could have slayed this fiend!"

"Well you couldn't… He isn't a vampire," I responded sarcastically.

My words bounced off his steel front.

"It's more of an inherited talent," he answered with a sunken face. "I'm recognised for my knowledge in vampire folklore. If occasion arises I certainly possess the skills to slay them!" He continued passionately.

"You know the theory, yet are still waiting to put theory into practice?" I asked.

"Precisely. However, I have had extensive training in several martial art disciplines and am an experienced in samurai combat. Therefore, my talent goes beyond basic knowledge." He explained.

His calm composure and honesty impelled a weight of guilt over my heart. Regardless of his title, he yielded a strong passion for his talent. I explained my experiences as neurosurgeon and he was intrigued by what I had to say.

…

"Marvellous," he complimented after learning about my daily work. "Strength as a mental quality is a more sufficient trait than being physically strong."

"I appreciate you respect that," I acknowledged. "Have you made any calculations on what is going on here?"

"Well this is meant to be an **academic excursion** correct? Yet there is no brochure of any organised destinations or information passed from the captain. Furthermore, I feel as I've become victim to amnesia as I don't recall boarding this ship." He explained.

"My circumstances are **similar** …" I murmured baffled by the amnesic experience other students have mentioned. "If we all share the same amnesic traits, it would be accurate to assume we've all undergone a similar experience… It's like we've been hijacked and knocked out…"

 _Maybe we've been depleted of oxygen… and that could explain why were also asleep, but maybe-_

My train of thought was interrupted. "Your suggestions seem logic, but I wouldn't rule out any supernatural causes," Samuru outlined.

"I highly doubt our situation can be explained by something so absurd," I overlooked.

"There is so few of us on this vessel, and many of us exhibit some peculiar interests and desires. Not what I'd expect from sophisticated young adults. It's almost theatrical…" he described.

 _Theatrical?_

 _ **Camera's**_ _and_ _ **monitors**_ _, they are all over this ship!_

 _Are we in some sort of social experiment?_

A cold chill sprinted down my spine. Immediately I felt watched, exposed. Like a thousand hungry eyes manifesting on my every move. Their minds scrutinizing every single step I take or word that came out of my mouth. My eyes magnetized to one of the cameras almost involuntary.

 _Who's behind all this…_ I thought staring at the lens.

"Are you okay?" Samuru asked. My eyes traced back to the concerned Vampire Hunter.

"Sorry, I'm fine. I sometimes get carried away."

"Straight ahead is the observatory lounge, students with more knowledge of the ocean can be found in there." He gestured his hand down the corridor to the large door that led to the other room.

* * *

DECK 3

OBSERVATORY LOUNGE

* * *

The room was spacey and straight ahead of me the large windows gave sight to the back of the ship. The vast ocean behind the tail of the ship was glittering in the light.

 _Where are we in the world?_

The room seemed specific to relaxation and sight-seeing as the name suggested. However, it also incorporated a range of different leisure needs. Treadmills were positioned by the windows and cross-training equipment was also featured in the room. On both sides of the semi-circled room was dark blue relaxer chairs.

Other items I noted were;

 **Water dispenser tank;** a water dispenser held in a huge plastic tank. I guess this would be useful for when you are training on the fitness apparatus.

 **Weights;** were secured onto shelving hooks. Various types were seen such as dumbbells, kettlebells and barbells.

 **Exercise equipment;** these included an exercise ball, skipping rope, abdominal roller.

 **Window panels;** I could see a catch at the bottom. Upon closer inspection, I grasped it and it title outwardly. _Someone could really fall through the window and onto the sundeck below. Where are the health and safety regulations in this?_

"Hey there!" A friendly voice called. It was another student, remarkably friendlier and happier than most students. I greeted him with a faint smile and a quick nod. "This ship is beauty! Do not think?" He asked, certain that I would agree with him.

"I would be more inclined to think that if the atmosphere wasn't so ghostly and wasn't graffitied with dark and subliminal messages," I replied failing to thrive of his satisfaction.

"Ghostly!" He repeated with widened eyes and dropped eyes. An enthusiastic smile suddenly plastered his face. "This would make a perfect sequel to the Titanic! The ship could have arisen from the shallowly depths of the ocean. Sixteen students aboard… _oblivious_ to the ghostly inhabitants that stalk them during the cold dark nights…" He then whispered like a storyteller behind a burning campfire, "and one by one each student will suffer their deadly fate when they're… STRUCK through the heart with spears of rock solid ice., penetrating through their skin so effortlessly-"

"Please stop," I impatiently ordered. "I apologize for interrupting, but we need to be realistic on what might be happening."

The student blushed and chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry, I get carried away with the idea as I'm the Ultimate Storyteller."

"Please save these fictional ideas for when you are around a campfire," I advised.

"I normally read my own material in schools and libraries as I am BRILLIANT with kids," he said. The conversation then fell flat in which we exchanged empty stares. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. Nice to meet you! I'm Ryozo Inaba, the Ultimate Storyteller!"

* * *

Ryozo Inaba | 5"5, 56kg

Ultimate Storyteller

 _Ryozo had dark beige skin colour and his curvy red hair was styled into a man bun. His eyes resembled the colour of sea that surrounded us. The colours he wore were rather asymmetrical, for example on one foot her wore a blue sock and the other a red. His fashion sense was rather lad-ish, his black shorts were loose revealing dark blue underwear. He wore a red t-shirt under a black hoodie that had printed a blue star on the right pocket and a diamond on the right. His forehead was covered with a black bunny hair braid._

* * *

"Please call me Tentai," I replied and then outlined my title before diverting the subject to our current situation. "Have you stumbled across anything out of the ordinary?"

Ryozo rubbed his fingers under his chin "Well I'm a little miffed that we can't access certain areas on the ship… Other rooms are strangely **locked** ," he identified.

 _It does surprise me how certain rooms are accessible without the supervision of staff yet other amenities on this ship are locked. Why could that be?_

"I've been trying to explore the whole ship, it would give me plenty of information to use at my next storytelling conference," he added raising his bottom lip.

"I'm sure you've met quite a few interesting characters to include in any upcoming narrative," I said recalling my encounters with the other students.

"You will be walking across eggshells with that guy up there," Ryozo said gesturing his arm to another student. This fiery red-haired student appeared to absorb everything around him. He was attentively jotting down notes in a little diary. Despite Ryozo's friendly warning I approached him without caution.

"Anything of interest you've stumbled upon?" I asked.

Without turning to make eye contact he mumbled. "That is for me to know and you to found out."

My enthusiasm to getting to know these students was drawing on a thin line. "Changing subject then, I'm Tentai, Ultimate neurosurgeon."

All I could hear is the ballpoint pen scratching the pad of paper.

 _Is he writing down my name?_

It was lengthy pause before he responded which seemed only as a matter of formalities.

"What? You would like to know my name? You are not even interested in the same discipline. Get lost, I am in the middle of thinking." He snorted.

Just like Shishi, he had no interest in socialising. My initial action was to swipe the diary from his fingertips to find out for myself, but as Shishi proved earlier. I don't know what any of these students are capable of.

"You can shun me all you like, but, if our circumstances change for the worst you may regret not getting to know your fellow passengers," I explained.

"Is that a threat?" He simply asked.

"More like a friendly request," I corrected him.

"Ahahaha," he laughed in a patronising manner. "The first words that came out your mouth contradicts what you just said. You initially were interested in my diary, yes? So why, after I refuse to comply, you resort with a forced interest in getting to know me? You are a parasite, simply feeding of others who possess more knowledge than you." He ridiculed and smirked proudly as he turned to face me.

"Well it's still polite to introduce yourself," I said. I walked past him and stared at the vast ocean imagining how far out from land we were and how long it would be until we got answers. "We might be here a long time, you will end up wishing you spent more time with the other students when you feel like the alien of the group."

"Nonsense," he sneered. "But considering you are wasting the oxygen in this room and invading my space I guess I can spare you a short introduction to shut up."

 _He's acting as if I'm asking him to write out his autobiography._

"Furusawa. Furusawa Akahito, Ultimate Oceanographer. Remember or forget, I don't care."

* * *

Furusawa Akahito | 6"3, 79kg

Ultimate Oceanographer

 _His messy red curly hair reflected the fiery attitude and a small trickle was separated by a white bead. He had light green eyes behind rimless glasses. He wore a dark blue shirt, dark blue jeans and white shoes. On the right side of the shirt was a yellow badge with an eco-friendly sign consisting of a cross beyond a chemical test tube being thrown into the ocean._

* * *

 _That title explains why he is so preoccupied with the ocean._

"Are you going to share with me what notes you've written?" I asked.

"I've spared you my name, you have offered me nothing of interest. The only way you can access my notes is if you kill me," he declared.

 _How do I take this guy? Getting information is was like getting blood from a stone…._

As I inspected the room more, my eye took glimpse of the cameras and monitors. I remembered one of my many theories and I hid my face behind my hair. I made my way back to the hallway before the red-haired student interrupted me.

"Your analytic bravado is pathetic," he muttered with a sneering laugh. "Have you pretended to survey the room considering you've failed to notice a **second elevator**?" He asked rhetorically with sarcasm. Although his eyes wandered over the sea, it was clear he was talking to me.

"I was going to drop off my cardigan in my cabin considering the hot weather," I lied. However, the lie backfired as I was eager to get down to the sundeck and get more answers. "But the sea breeze might keep their air cool, so on second thoughts, I will proceed down there."

He sneered to himself and returned to his diary.

I entered the elevator and waited to be submerged onto the sundeck. I was increasingly closer to meeting all sixteen students none of who I really connected with. Hopefully someone could provide me with some insight onto what is going on. But more importantly… I wanted someone to confide in.

Sunlight soon sprinted to my eyes and the silhouettes of four more students were black against the bright backdrop.

To be continued...

 **A/N: I am hoping this chapter doesn't seem rushed. It's been a difficulty week in where I've struggled to manage my time, plus tiredness. So, I apologize if that is reflected in my writing.**

Female Students;

Tentai Uuchu (Ultimate Neurosurgeon) **Crimson Paws (me)**

Kameyo Tokei (Ultimate Horologist) **liammarklh88**

Fujiko Haraguchi (Ultimate Acrobat) **Mango_senpai**

Aya Masuko (Ultimate Art Curator) **ZiggyMia123**

Naoko Hirayama (Ultimate Voice Actress) **Shirasaur**

?

?

?

Male Students;

Raian Hirai (Ultimate Optician) **Trust Me I'm Me**

Satoshi Arata (Ultimate Physicist) **SaberInfinity**

Haruki Satou (Ultimate Vet) **Abitat Eco**

Furusawa Akahito (Ultimate Oceanographer) **AcapelTorein**

Shishi Nanashi (Ultimate Engineer) **Shyjoker**

Samuru Ikarashi (Ultimate Vampire Hunter) **emberblitz123**

Ryozo Inaba (Ultimate Storyteller) **The Outrageous Moose**

?


	7. The Fellow Passengers Part 5 of 6

_**Reviews;**_

 _ **Lupus Overkill:**_ _Thanks for your breakdown analysis on the characters. There will be a fiery conflict between many of these characters. So many strong personalities on one ship… it's going to get pretty explosive. Don't think Monokuma will need to hand out the motives! Lol._

 _ **The Outrageous Moose:**_ _Thanks for reviewing each character. Yes, Kameyo studies time and also fixes watches. Her talent will be greater explained as the story progresses… if she isn't killed off so soon. Upuhuhu._

 _ **Liammarklh88:**_ _Yep Shishi's character contrasts against the jolliness of our Joker haha. Thanks for your compliments and review of the characters_

 _ **TheRoseShadow21:**_ _Think this chapter will answer your statement. Thanks for the review._

 _ **Tobi-is-an-artist-too:**_ _Another Samaru fan! I'm glad he is receiving a lot of love considering his eccentric Ultimate title. Thanks for the review._

 _ **Shirasaur:**_ _Shishi is very hostile and untrusting at the moment. Maybe his reaction was due to a dark history. Who knows? A softer side could eventually come out, all depends on how the killing game affects him. Thanks for your review._

 _ **Trust Me I'm Me:**_ _Your reviews are so inspiring and motivating. Tentai is very hands on with work and she's very serious compared to any of the characters in the Danganronpa series. I want Tentai to gradually accept these characters over time and allow characterization to happen naturally. I will take your advice on the character list to represent the characters rooms. I will ensure that happens in the following chapter. Thank you._

 _ **AcapelTorein:**_ _Sorry I've not yet made the adjustments_ _I will make sure I make this a priority for this upcoming week. Thank you for the review_

 _ **ZiggyMia123:**_ _Thanks for disagreeing with me that the chapter wasn't rushed hehe. It's been so hard to keep up to date. Yeh a bunch of lads, but more females are introduced in this chapter_

 _ **Emberblitz321:**_ _Thank you so much for your acceptance of how I have portrayed Samaru. He's a perfect contrast against the hard nuts of the group so far. His introduction was quite comical in reaction to Shishi, but I will reign in the comedy aspect and make sure his character is sculptured perfectly to fit in with the many elements of the story._

Anyway let the sixth chapter commence 😊

* * *

 **CHARACTER INTRODUCTIONS 5 OUT OF 6**

* * *

DECK 2

SUN DECK (REAR)

* * *

The brightness from the sun dimmed down after taking my first few steps onto the sun deck. It was the first time I emerged outside since I had taken that critical fall in the atrium. With no acknowledgement of this bear from the others, it was becoming more credible that _maybe I was hallucinating?_

 _But why do I remember the vividness of the crooked blood-red eye and the malice plastered across his face in form of some sort of sadistic smile. Maybe it was Inukibou and the eeriness of room painted some sort of illusion. I just… didn't know anymore. Everything just felt like an eternal dream slowly turning to a nightmare._

I could hear a faint sizzling during the intervals of the squawking seagulls. This was then followed by a barbecue smell and a salty taste in their air. I was instantly brought back to a memories of summer parties, but just like other flashbacks… they were incomplete. It was like look at an unfinished puzzle that couldn't be finished as I had all the wrong pieces.

 _Is this my amnesia again?_

Whatever it was, right not I didn't care. The raw smell of meat cooking tantalised my taste buds and my stomach began to growl at me.

"Damn! Another damsel in distress has finally awoken from her deep slumber," a cheesy voice emerged.

"Please… tone it down a notch. Not every girl appreciates these witty remarks of yours," a female voice berated him.

I looked to my right where the smell, the smoke and the two voices came from. Two students stood behind some sort of seafood shack. I could see the translucent bodies of shrimp slowly turning pink and squid rings rumbling in the sizzling heat. Seafood was a delicacy and absolute necessity for my diet as the nutrients in them aided a healthy brain.

"Well what a pleasure it is to lay me eyes on such an alluring face," the male articulated in a flirtatious manner. He cocked his head and winked as if he's had plenty of practice trying to charm women.

"I'm sorry, I haven't used my time to stare in awe at the other students," I condemned.

"Ahaha!" He chuckled. "Another feisty one, this certainly is going to a challenge," he grinned daringly. He offered me a shrimp at the end of the steel skewer. "The name's Ryuk. Ultimate Shark Hunter. Charmed~"

* * *

Ryuk Hoshigaki | 6"0, 80kg

Ultimate Shark Hunter

 _He sported dark blue/grey spiky hair striking red highlights that resembled thin rivulets of lava against his hair colour. He had heterochromia, meaning his left eye was a warm amber and the right a geode blue. He wore blue camouflage cargo shorts and a tight faded orange shirt. He wore black running shoes and a red bandana wrapped around his neck._

* * *

I looked in awe at his necklace that had a shark tooth dangling from it.

 _Is that real?_

"The scars across your body must tell many stories of your talent," I initiated following my inspection of the rest of his appearance.

"These beauties are the trophies of my encounters with the sea beasts," he announced kissing the scar on his biceps. "I got um… plenty more scars across this temple if you fancy killing a little time to play doctor while I'll play the patient," he said raising his eyebrows playfully.

"I will happily take a look at your brain," I scolded. "I'm a neurosurgeon, not a forensic."

"Ah, you are?" he reacted without much enthusiasm.

He grinned like a Cheshire cat, his pearl white glaring as bright as the sun. "So let's say we get a little frisky and have a swim in this azure ocean," he grinned and playfully slapped his companion on the back. His actioned triggered the coffee to erupt from the girl's paper cup.

Her frown was sharp and just like her coffee, she appeared as if she was about to erupt in flames. "Fuck!" she cursed. "This isn't a playground Ryuk, you should think less of those hot-headed intentions and focus more on our current situation."

 _I like this girl._

"Lighten up," he replied failing to acknowledge the girls point. He stretched his arms and rest his head in the palm of both hands. "Just relax a little and try to enjoy the sunshine, we have plenty of time~"

She bit her lip and shook her head. "Time isn't a practical factor in light of this situation." She turned her attention to me and reigned in her anger. "I'm sorry my first impression has been sabotaged by Ryuk's carelessness. "I'm Ichika Sanjou, Ultimate Mangaka. It kind of feels weird to have gotten that high up in the world, but that's my title."

* * *

Ichika Sanjou | 5"3, 58kg

Ultimate Mangaka

 _Her hair was a dark magenta that was styled in a asymmetric bob. Her bangs on the left side were grown out reaching her shoulders. She wore calf-high brown boots. She wore a brown leather race jacket over a creamed sweater tank top and wore green shorts. She had sliver stud earrings, faint pink lipstick and smoky grey eyeshadow under her green eyes._

* * *

 _Her personality contrasts against what I would expect from a talent like that._

"Ah! I think some of your manga publications are accessible to the visitors and patients in my hospital." I said.

"That's reassuring that my work can be sort of a remedy for young women and teenage girls when they are imprisoned in places like that," she replied. "Does the name Takane ring any bell?"

"I'm not familiar with the name. I'm just sure of a particular josei manga series that a girl was besotted with. She would find every excuse to come to the hospital to read the series. She was very poor so couldn't afford to buy the complete collection," I explained. "You don't strike me as the romance type?"

I captured a look of resentment on her face and she began fidgeting with her fingertips. "It's nice to hear my josei manga series give a sort of fulfilment for young girls like that," her tone became more sorrowful as she looked over the ocean.

I felt a disconnection in the conversation and diverted my attention to my surroundings. Unlike the front of the sundeck, the back was larger and accommodated a food shack, play areas and picnic benches.

 **Barrels** ; didn't seem purposeful, but a cluster of them were stacked behind the seafood shack.

 **Seafood shack** ; I will have to sample some of the seafood here when the time is right. I could see a box of steel **skewers** glinting in the sunlight. There were also some **matchsticks** for lighting the gas plates.

"It's strange how we are left to our own devices isn't it?" Ichika indicated.

"I'm more concerned by what has happened to the captain and their staff," I said.

Puzzlement glinted in her eyes as if she was expecting me to know about something. "The captain?" She repeated.

 **Sand pit;** most likely designed for children. It's worrying to think children may have been aboard this ship. I dread to think what might have happened to their innocent lives.

 **Surfboards;** At first, I thought the surfboards would be used for a surfing simulator. Surely, they wouldn't encourage people to use them in this ocean?

"I would keep my eye on him, he doesn't seem to acknowledge the dangers on here," I advised, nodding my head in the direction towards Ryuk.

"If Ryuk choses to take that risk, the he'll have to accept the consequences," she disagreed bluntly.

"My ears are burning girls. Are you pair of beauties whispering your admiration for me?" Ryuk gloated.

"No," me and Ichika replied in sync.

"Quite the opposite!" Ichicka added.

 **Picnic tablets;** there were four of them with **parasols** stumped into the base beneath the tables. _They must be secured in considering how heavy the wind can become._

"There is so much mystery that surrounds us. I'm just waiting for the unexpected," Ichika said.

 _I feel like I should disclose the 'C16' briefcase and my encounter with the bear… but can I really trust her yet? There are too many strange personalities on here as it is. I can't let her burden the fact that I could be just as nuts._

"Well before any answers are revealed I need to be acquainted with the remaining two students," I noted.

"Don't forget about the **captain** ," she stated.

 _The Captain is aboard here?_

Before I could ask any questioned she became ravelled in Ryuk's mischievousness.

A savage looking girl was sat on one of the picnic tables burying he head under the shade of the umbrella.

"Excuse me, can I take your name?" I asked.

She was gnawing on the threads at the end of the sleeves and slowly turned to engage in face-to-face contact.

"Eeek! Wh-what d-do you want…" she screeched sombrely.

"I understand you might be scared, but the sooner we get to know each other the more we can solve," I calmly, yet, assertively reassured her.

"I-inno Me-meade is m-my name. I-I'm the Ultimate A-anarchist."

* * *

Inno Meade | 5"2, 49kg

Ultimate Anarchist

 _Her tribal appearance was influenced by her wild long hair that was black in colour, but patchy with green hair dye. She had sunken, dull green eyes and sharp point teeth. She was very pale. She wore an oversized zip-up sweater that consisted of a swirly blue pattern. She wore dirty green and brown cargo pants and dirty blue shoes. On the side of her pants was a paper mask of a fox with red lips and blue/green cheeks._

* * *

"Call me Tentai, Ultimate Neurosurgeon," I introduced.

She threw her sleeved back to her mouth and began chattering her teeth, "N-n-neurosurgeon!?"

"Um, yes, why is something that worries you?" I asked.

"Th-that means you are g-going you di-dissect every little p-part of my b-brain!" She squeaked. She rubbed her hands against her pants as if they were clammy. "You-you will d-discover my weaknesses and f-find out h-how to use them ag-against me…"

 _This girl doesn't need a neurosurgeon, more like a therapist!_

"You need to calm down and accept the reality of the situation!" I scolded her.

"J-just leave m-me alone. I'd rather stay o-out the sun and in the sh-shade," she wept, wrapping her hands against the parasol pole.

"Seeking solace underneath an umbrella isn't going to get you off this ship." I reprimanded.

"Wh-who said I w-wanna get of this sh-ship? The b-bigger and w-wider world is a l-lot more sc-scary."

 _How has this girl gotten this far in life and claimed an Ultimate title?_

"Try and embrace your inner anarchy self and show a bit of resilience," I advised.

"Huh? O-oh… th-thank you. I w-will try my b-best," she responded with a calmer tone. She then swiped the fox mask over her face and her body language immediately relaxed.

…

"Hey! New student!" A voice called from the sandpit distracting me from Inno. She displaced her mask and returned to crawling beneath the shade.

"M-maybe an-another time…" she murmured.

 _What exactly was she trying to achieve with that mask?_

A child-like boy jumped form the sandpit and a puff of sand scattered across the deck.

"Hello! I'm Mahito Ogawa, Ultimate PI! Nice to meet ya! Hope ya don't kill me!" He announced.

* * *

Mahito Ogawa | 5"0 , 51kg

Ultimate Private Investigator

 _The childish looking boy had short light blue hair that was underneath a beret consisting of purple and blue. His eyes were lavender and his skin was white. His attire was mainly of the blue and purple. A purple frilly jacket drowned him and it covered a blue top. He wore lavender shorts_ over white translucent leggings. He wore purple dress shoes with blue laces that were untied.

* * *

"Your face paints a story of suspense and scepticism. The way your lips tremor and conceal themselves when prompted suggest you are hiding something?"

 _Huh?_

"Well luckily for me I am not obliged to tell you anything," I retorted.

"Secrets have a habit of rising to the surface," the brat teased.

"Pester me all you like. Whether I have secrets or not, you'll be wasting your time. Surely you should use your investigating skills to solve this bigger shroud of mystery," I suggested.

"You should never bottle things up. Emotions will pour out eventually the more you fill it," he continued to pressure.

The silence suggested he grew accustomed to my non-compliance. I didn't trust investigators. They would always find a loophole to support their own biased conclusions. They also interfered in my line of work, suddenly holding authority for investigation purposes.

A squelching pop broke the silence as he swiped his lollipop from out his cheeks. "Well whatever secrets you are hiding don't think they will stay safe buried under the sand," he said with a cynical smile followed be an abrupt laughter as he pointed his lollipop at the sandpit.

"I've already declined the offer of game-playing with the others on here. So, tell me, Mr Private Investigator, who may be **navigating** this ship and where do you think it is heading?" I confronted.

He licked his finger and raised it in their air as if he was reading the wind direction. "Hmm…"

"You don't know do you?" I asked with a sudden spark of amusement.

"There is no wind," I laughed.

"You are a joke." I withdrew my amusement. "If there is no wind, explain why the parasols, the flame on the seafood shack and my hair is flowing?"

"Curious minds think alike," he responded. "One small observation I have made is the two lighthouse towers behind you."

I looked behind me and the towers he referred to were more like pillars supporting huge **spotlights**. They appeared to rotate when you take into consideration how flexible they were assembled.

"That gives us some reassurance that we can still see out to sea when the day draws to a close." I said.

"Only if they are not manually turned off by the **switch** ," he indicated.

Further down the pillar was a hazard sign with a big red button. _I'm guessing that will shut down the lights…_

"Why would anyone wish it press that?" I enunciated.

He pummelled the lollipop back between his cheeks. "I dunno, just putting it out there," he casually responded.

The accumulation of mysteries rotated around in my head like a hump of laundry in a washing machine on a rapid spin. It was overwhelming and even painful to have so many questions but little answers. Never in my life have I encountered so many mysteries.

But then… it was all about to change…

"Passengers, calling all passengers. This is your Captian. Please report to front of the sundeck immediately. I repeat, passengers, calling _all_ passengers. This IS your Captain. Please report and hurry to the front of the sundeck."

The muffled sound gave me a shimmer of hope. I abandoned my conversation with Mahito and quickly paced around the side of the ship to the front of the sundeck.

 _Finally, I can get off this damn ship!_

 **A/N: Why is my life so busy, hectic and FAST! ;-( I'm trying my absolute best guys and I appreciate your patience for my replies to PM's and all that. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully my chapters will be progressing at a faster momentum soon. Hope there is no spelling errors… or grammar. I apologize if there is.**

Female Students;

Tentai Uuchu (Ultimate Neurosurgeon) **Crimson Paws (me)**

Kameyo Tokei (Ultimate Horologist) **liammarklh88**

Fujiko Haraguchi (Ultimate Acrobat) **Mango_senpai**

Aya Masuko (Ultimate Art Curator) **ZiggyMia123**

Naoko Hirayama (Ultimate Voice Actress) **Shirasaur**

Ichika Sanjou (Ultimate Mangaka) **Lupus Overkill**

Inno Meade (Ultimate Anarchist) **Ao Kuang Anarchy**

Male Students;

Raian Hirai (Ultimate Optician) **Trust Me I'm Me**

Satoshi Arata (Ultimate Physicist) **SaberInfinity**

Haruki Satou (Ultimate Vet) **Abitat Eco**

Furusawa Akahito (Ultimate Oceanographer) **AcapelTorein**

Shishi Nanashi (Ultimate Engineer) **Shyjoker**

Samuru Ikarashi (Ultimate Vampire Hunter) **emberblitz123**

Ryozo Inaba (Ultimate Storyteller) **The Outrageous Moose**

Mahito Ogawa (Ultimate Private Investigator) **SanityRequiem**

Ryuk Hoshigaki (Ultimate Shark Hunter) **Spirit of the Witching Woods**


End file.
